europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
Puritans (Europa Universalis II)
The Puritans are a country in Europa Universalis II. In normal games their provinces are coloured white, in fantasia games, they are coloured light orange. They represent one faction in the English Civil Wars (also known as the Parliamentarians or the Roundheads). Creating The Puritans By Revolt The Puritans can be created by revolt or releasing a vassal at any point between 1st January 1640 and 31st December 1688 as long as the Royalists do not exist. The revolt.txt file forces them to have Reformed religion and Anglo Saxon culture. The Puritans must include at least one of the following provinces: * Bristol * Midlands (the default capital) They may also include any of the following provinces, though none of them may form the Puritans on their own: * Cornwall * Kent * Wessex Starting Position Puritans does not exist at the start of any of the campaigns. AI Priorities The Puritans use the England AI file. This means that they have the following priorities: Colonization The Puritans will attempt to colonise up to 5 provinces at the same time, and establish a trading post 5% of the time (signifantly less than the default). Their bonus for colonising provinces next to ones they already control is 50. Their penalty for colonising provinces next to other countries is 5 (compared to a default of -50). When colonising, they will prioritise the continent of Oceania (marked yellow on the maps), the regions of North America, Caribbean, and India (all marked blue on the maps). They will particularly prioritise the following areas (marked red on the maps): In Aftica * Gold * St Helena * Tanganyika * The Cape * The Mascarenes India * Bengal * Carnatic * Ceylon North America and the Carribean * America * Bermuda * Cuba * Georgia * Maine * Newfoundland * Oregon South America * Falklands * Guiana Trade The Puritans will send a trader just as often as the default AI (a value of 100) and is slightly more monopolist than the default AI (having a value of 30 rather than 25 for refusing trade). War The Puritans are a warmonger (having a warmonger value of 50, as opposed to 10). In choosing provinces to besiege, they is just as likely to focus on attacking provinces with high tax values (a value of 5.0), it has the same a slightly larger preference for besieging multiple provinces (0.2 compared to 0.1), is willing to fight further from home (value of 5 compared to default of 0.5), is less likely to defend/liberate their own provinces (1.0 vs 2.0), is more likely to attack provinces with a low Supply value (setting is 3.0 compared to 1.0), and is significantly more aggressive (4.0 vs 1.0). The Puritans are particularly likely to declare war on the following countries: In Europe * Eire * France * Puritans * Royalists * Scotland * Wales In The Americas * Lenape * Quebec * United States In India * Assam * Bengal * Delhi * Gujarat * Hyderabad * Jodhpur * Mahrattis * Mughal Empire * Mysore * Orissa * Vijayanagar In East Asia * Arakan * Malacca * Myanmar * Pegu * Taungu Monarchs Leaders Generals Admirals Events The Puritans have no events files. category:Europa Universalis II British and Irish countries Category:Europa Universalis II Non-playable countries